Promises and Reunions
by Dhampirhottie667
Summary: Three years, too many problems. Buffy has been completely alone her only friend left is too painful to look at. Too closely resembling the one she loves and he is dead. Now alone and missunderstood who can she turn to? B/Oc friendship
1. Prologue

I own nothing from the BTVS series. All belong to Joss Whedon!! Except for Vallisa she mine all mine!!!! Muahhaaa!!!!

Three years, too many problems. Buffy has been completely alone her only friend left is too painful to look at. Too closely resembling the one she loves and he is dead.

Buffy Anne Summers, the Slayer, the chosen one, the one. All the names she has ever heard the only thing is being the slayer made her just that chosen, special, different, better? Now she was alone driving her only friends away. Except one.

The first one to leave was Giles. She told him to leave so he did, after the fight, he helped the other Slayers and left.

The next one that left her was Dawn, her little sister. She and Dawn had shared an apartment in Rome. But after the fight they had Dawn once again kicked her out.

Willow and Xander left at the same time. She had once again locked everyone out she held in her emotions and became an emotionless zombie.

The only person who didn't leave was Vallisa Anne Pratt, Spike's twin sister. She was exactly like him stubborn and persistent. In the end she and Buffy were the only one's left down in the hell mouth with Spike. Vallisa had made a promise to Spike never to leave Buffy alone and she still held that promise.

Hellmouth, Sunnydale

"_Buffy Vallisa!! Lets go!!!" Faith shouted at the two remaining girls._

"_No you go will catch up!" Vallisa called back and Faith ran up the stairs._

"_I'll meet you up there." Vallisa said turning and engulfing her brother in a hug._

"_Keep her safe don't let her die. Please I love you." Spike whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek._

"_I promise." She said. She and Spike bit down on their fingers and pressed the bleeding wounds together. "Forever, I love you." She added as an after thought, "Will." She retreated halfway up the stairs and waited for the slayer. She could just make out her voice._

"_I love you." Buffy whispered._

_She just knew Spike was now smirking, "no you don't. But thanks for sayin' it." She heard and smelt the burning of the fire. A few minutes of silence and Buffy dashed up the stairs grabbing Val's arm in the process._

_They ran across the roofs of buildings Vallisa's body started smoking. Buffy grabbed her hand with one of hers and the axe with the other and they jumped landing on top of the school bus. _

_When they got across the Sunnydale line the bus stopped and so did the collapsing town. _

_The two girls came down off the roof and Buffy grabbed Dawn in a rib breaking hug and then the rest of her friends. She was looking for Vallisa and found her sitting down feet hanging into the crater. She went up and sat down next to her as she did the '__**welcome to Sunnydale**__' sign fell down. Vallisa choked up a laugh._

"He knocked down the sign." Vallisa was still smoking her hair was close to lighting on fire. Buffy stood up and pulled Vallisa with her back to the bus. As the bus pulled away neither girl looked back. Both were to busy thinking about what had been lost.

Please review!!!! Tell me if I did good please!!!

DH


	2. Chapter 1

Buffy walked down the dark LA streets. She had finally found Vallisa. She was living in LA and Buffy needed her only friend. Of coarse Val had invited her because of some bug problem. She walked up the vandalized stairs to apartment 667. Buffy laughed hysterically when she learned the number. It was Val and Spike's favorite number. Buffy slowly raised her hand and knocked on the door softly knowing that Vallisa would hear her anyway. She was right Vallisa opened the door clad in only in underwear and a bra.

"Buffy!" she said in surprise hugging the blonde Slayer, "hold on one second." She said closing the door. When the door opened the next time a blonde man walked out the door glaring at Buffy.

"Did I interrupt something?" Buffy asked turning as if she was going to leave.

"No he just has anger issues come in. I have to go to work in a few but I have time for a chat. So what's up?"

Buffy took a seat on the bed next to Vallisa, "Dawn kicked me out. I was kinda hoping I could stay here. I know when you left it was because I yelled at you and told you to leave and I'm really sorry but I don't have anyone else to go to." Vallisa looked at her like she was crazy. Buffy thought she was giving her that look because of asking to stay so she got up and headed for the door.

Vallisa was faster and grabbed her arm, "Of course you can stay Buffy. I love you and I left not because you told me to but because you asked me to." Vallisa's eyes shown a deep blue full of caring and compassion she could almost swim in them. Buffy new the only reason she was doing this was for Spike.

"And don't you even think that I am doing this just because of what I said to Spike. You are my friend and _I _will do _anything_ for you no matter what it is and I mean _anything._" She was now staring at Buffy with her deep loving and kind eyes. Buffy gave in to her need to cry and she broke down right there on the floor Crying for everything, Dawn Willow, Xander, Giles, Spike, Tara, Joyce, and her home and old life. Vallisa pulled Buffy into her lap and stroked her hair gently rocking her back and forth as Buffy's tears ran down her face and onto Vallisa's flat bare stomach.

"I need to go kill something." Buffy managed to choke out. Vallisa nodded in agreement and stood up pulling Buffy with her.

They walked around the cemetery finding nothing to kill so far. Buffy was hugging herself. Her body was shaking. Vallisa peeled off her jacket and wrapped it around her tiny body.

"When's the last time you ate?" Buffy shrugged. "After this I have to go to work for a quick sec and then we can go get some food." Buffy nodded in agreement and pulled the black jacket on all the way. She heard a branch snap and both girls quickly turned around.

It was Angel. Vallisa growled at him backing up and pulling Buffy behind her.

"Get the hell away from here Angelus." She said her voice a low menacing hiss.

"Aww why can't I stay and play with the Slayer?" he said teasingly.

"'Cause I'll kick your ass if you come anywhere near here." There was another snapping branch and Vallisa turned around pulling Buffy to her and growling at the second and third vampires. Darla and Drusilla.

"Fuck this." She scooped Buffy up and took off down the dirt path and jumped over the fence and up to and empty apartment building next to wolfram and heart. She set Buffy down and started frantically pounding on the door.

"God Damnit!!! Fred, Weasly, Cordy!!! One of you open the door!" she pounded on the door some more.

"Connor!!!! Open the door before your dad gets here!!!!" a short boy with brown hair opened the door.

"Come in.," he said and Vallisa walked in dragging Buffy behind her, "who's she?"

"Buffy Summers. Buffy this is Connor. Where are Cordy and Fred?" she asked spotting Weasly in a corner bleeding and poorly bandaged.

"They went out looking for you."

"Buffy, can you fix Weasly up?" the blonde nodded and headed over to inspect the Ex-watcher. "Did they say where they would look?" Connor shook his head.

"Okay, don't open the door! Don't let your dad or mom in and don't let _him_ in if _he_ comes tell him Buffy's here." Connor nodded.

"Buffy, stay here and don't leave. Please."

"Okay I'll stay here. Come back soon." Vallisa nodded and went out the door. She inhaled, found Cordy's scent and followed it. She followed back to Wolfram and Heart. Inside she saw the trashed room she sniffed the air and found that Cordy's scent went straight inside and never came out. She opened the cautiously.

She walked through the thrashed lobby the couches and chairs were thrown every which way the desks over turned and phones and computers annihilated.

She walked up the stairs slowly. Peering around every corner her senses on high alert. She heard a faint heartbeat behind a door. She slowly opened it Cordy was lying on the ground face cut up clothes ripped to shreds. Her face was stained with tears.

"Cordy." She whispered stepping closer to the curled up in the corner. She whimpered in response. Vallisa approached her slowly and bent down scooping Cordeila into her arms. She started crying again.

"It's okay Cord. It'll be okay I'm gonna get you out of here. Do you know where Fred is?" Cordy shook her head and buried her face in Val's shoulder. Her hot tears stinging Vallisa's shoulder. She carried her swiftly and quietly down the stairs. When she got out the door she ran into a figure clad in all black.

"Spike, thank god it's you." She looked into her brothers' ace and saw the saw thing she saw when looking into Angel's.

Evil.

She darted down the street to the abandoned apartment building up the stairs and flung the door open and slammed it shut behind her locking all 12 of the locks. She set Cordy down and started a diss-invite spell.

After she finished the spell a series of bangs hit the door it started rattling and Vallisa thought that the deranged vamps would break it down.

"I'm so sorry," bang. "Buffy. You came" bang "at the worst time." Bang "Angel, Drusilla, and Darla are painting the town red." Bang. "And they dragged Spike with them." Bam. Vallisa expected a look of shock on Buffy's face but instead she saw a look of concern.

"What can I do to help?" She put the wall back up.

"Nothing. There's nothing any of us can do but pray." Vallisa curled up in the corner listening to her grandchilde, great-grandchilde, great-great-grandchilde and brothers unending banging on the door.

"Vallisa, Vallisa!" Buffy was shaking her shoulders. She must have fallen asleep.

"They stopped." Vallisa nodded. "I have to go. Go find Fred." Vallisa decided and got up wandering out of the door and into the dark rainy day. It had been raining a lot lately Vallisa noted.

She knew what she had to do, she didn't have a soul and she needed to end this.

"Angelus, Drusilla, Darla, William. Come to me." She called using her sire influence on the four. They came immediately.

"Good kids." She said silkily. Running her hand across Angel's chest.

"Now do as mummy says. Darla, Dru, Spike go fetch me food." They left without a word. She continued to run her hand over Angel's body. She grabbed his shirt and yanked him after her as she took off down the street. The rain was clearing. She bolted into the house inviting Angel in as she did so.

She punched him square in the nose knocking him out and tied him to a chair.

"Don't worry things will be back to normal soon. The hell mouth moved and now the Watchers council is being taken over by pure un-dieing evil. So they un-souled Angel. He got his Sire and Childe. Spike was already with him and they started to paint the town red. Buffy watch him." Buffy sat down in front of him staring un-blinking.

Vallisa started chanting a white light filled her body her eyes went a bright shade of blue that was almost white. Angel's face look as it did right before Buffy killed him so many years ago.

"Val, Buff Connor? Where am I and oh god." He looked completely mortified. As he looked at Cordeila her fragile body lay on the bed asleep. Vallisa wasn't looking at him, she was looking anywhere but at him. A single tear fell down her face. She stood up and went to sit by Connor who also wouldn't look toward his dad.

"I-I-I'm so-s" Vallisa turned to glare at him.

"Shut up." She growled her game face out her eyes full of hurt, pain and sadness. Buffy wrapped her arms around the soulless vampire who started to break down completely in the Slayers tight embrace. A knock sounded at the door and Vallisa nodded to Connor to open it.

Dawn, Willow, Xander, Giles, Faith and Wood walked in. Staring first at the vampire tied to the chair next to the beat up Weasly and Cordy and finally to the vampire with changing hair color and the blonde Slayer holding her letting her fangs sink into her neck.

Buffy new what she was doing but also wondered if the soulless vamp could control herself enough to stop. Drinking for healing need was one thing drinking for filling the bloodlust was another.

But she soon retracted her fangs and continued to sob into the Slayers shoulder. The new comers stood around staring at one another except for Faith she came up and despite being cold and distant also wrapped her arms around the Vamp.

Reviews?????? Please??????? I need to know if I did a good job!!! Please review and I also know I need a beta if anyone is up to the job!!! Don't worry I wont post unless I get reviews so you probably wont see this story again.


	3. NOTICE

I am having some family issues and my stories are all going to be put under Hiatus. Sorry to the people that are reading them I might not update ever again.

Eden

DH!


	4. Chapter 2

Faith, Buffy and Vallissa sat in the corner talking

Faith, Buffy and Vallissa sat in the corner talking. Connor was sleeping on the bed next to Cordy, Weasly had fallen asleep, Angel was sitting in his chair staring at the wall, and Dawn, Wood, Giles, Willow and Xander were sitting in various places around the room.

Vallissa was digging through a box when she pulled out a piece of paper that was turning brown, "Spike's poem." She said smiling.

Everyone looked at her, she moved to sit next to Angel handing him the paper, "Remember this?" he nodded, "you read it." She told him.

"Okay. I am unique

I wonder why we are here

I hear screaming in the night

I see towns painted red

I want to live free

I am unique

I pretend to cry

I feel unloved

I touch the thorny rose steams

I worry about the shadows

I cry about nothing and everything

I am unique

I understand the people like me

I say what I feel

I dream with the moon

I try to fit in

I hope to see tomorrow

I am unique." He read aloud.

"Wow. Spike wrote that?"

"Yeah about three hundred years ago." Vallissa said, "When he was human."

Vallissa and Angel's heads shot up when they heard laughter outside, "Laughing at you own shitty poems little brother?" Vallissa asked opening the door. Spike tried to enter the house but failed, "Need an invite?"

Vallissa stood right in the doorway just out of his reach, "hmm?"

He glared at her, "Let me in Conner." He said. Conner shook his head.

"Buffy come here." Vallissa said, "Spike you remember Buffy right?" she asked. Spike's eyes widened. Buffy crossed her arms.

"Of coarse I remember her. I've fucked her enough to remember." Buffy appeared not to have been hurt by the statement, but Vallissa knew better.

"To bad I don't remember him." She said returning to the other side of the room flipping her hair over her shoulder as she did exposing the fang marks on her neck. That pissed him off and he started running into the door.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS HURT HER!!" he screamed fighting against the invisible barrier. Everyone in the room was laughing at him, "WHO HURT HER!"

"_That _wasn't the part that hurt, was it Angel?" Buffy grinned, "Did you do that the second time or the fifth?" she asked sitting in his lap.

"I think it was the tenth." He said grinning. Spike was now growling trying to get in. Vallissa stood there just out of his reach. She then stepped out the door pushing him back slightly.

"See what happens. You don't tell her your back she moves on." Vallissa said, "but don't worry, you still have Dru." Spike growled.

"Lissa, you know I haven't turned evil, jus' pretendin'." Lissa laughed and motioned for angel to get up. She pulled Spike through the door and tied him to the chair. Then she proceeded to the spell that she had used on Angel, on Spike.

_**Well im back for now the poem is one of my very own! I wrote it and I own it! Mine all mine and its pretty horrible but anyways review and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
